Undisclosed Desires
by Lolabean07
Summary: The night that Bella Swan was lost in the woods, it was the small Quileute wolf pack – Sam, Paul, and Jared – who found her. Jacob wanted to be part of the search party, but was forbidden. Defying his dad's wishes, he walked to Forks. When his and Paul's eyes met – things changed and neither was quite sure what to do. Banner by dontcallmeLeeLee.


**********The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**Warnings: **Contains slash content - this will be your one and only warning.

**Original Posting: **Entry for the Paws & Art 2.0 Anon contest. Prompt was to select an adoptable banner from Printing Paws and write an O/S using the banner as inspiration.

* * *

It had started out with a prickly sensation; a feeling of being watched. Though every time Jacob turned to find out who was looking at him so intently – he was unable to catch them. It was like they were a ghost or mist which vanished into thin air.

Then there were the nights. Nights when he heard the haunted howl of a wolf; it resonated through him, tugging on his heart, the same heart which thundered to life at the wolf's call. He recognized the loneliness and anguish in it. It was a sensation he felt, but he didn't understand why.

* * *

Strange things had begun to happen on the rez. One would have to be an idiot to miss them – and Jake wasn't one. It was a small place and everybody knew everyone's business. Sam Uley was a few years older than him, but that didn't mean Sam was a stranger to him.

At one time Sam had been a model citizen; he had been offered a scholarship to Washington University and was dating the prettiest girl on the rez – Leah Clearwater. He was one of a lucky few who had the opportunity to make something of himself. Jake's sister Rachel had been lucky as well. She received a scholarship to Pullman University and took it, never looking back.

Sam turned down his scholarship, dumped Leah, and shacked up with Leah's cousin Emily. Most days, he could be found running around shirt and shoeless acting like he _owned _La Push. Jared Cameron, a boy in Jake's grade had started hanging around Sam this past summer. He was another bright kid who could have a better future than his parents, but instead had chosen a path of delinquency and truancy.

When school started, another student in Jake's grade, Paul Lahote joined Sam and Jared. Paul was quiet and angry – it was the only way to describe him. Either he was silently fuming or exploding with rage. He was alone most of the time. His father, a logger, was frequently out of town on various jobs. His mother was missing in action – had been since he was in elementary school. Whether she was alive or dead – no one knew, but the lack of parental supervision combined with no feminine exposure had made Paul lack any type of gentleness.

Jake hadn't cared much when Paul joined Sam's little group – other than the fact they seemed to watch him with a strange sort of intensity. It gave him the creeps. Like they were waiting for something – and if it was for him to join, well, they would be waiting forever.

_'Cause he wasn't._

A few weeks after Paul became a member of Sam's gang, Bella Swan got lost while walking in the woods. He begged his dad to let him help, but his dad refused, telling him, "Sam's got this. He doesn't need any help."

He remembered that night how he had shook with rage and indignation at his dad's words. Bella was his friend, or had been his friend when they were younger. He wasn't asking to find her by himself or without help – he just wanted to be part of the search party.

So, he walked the fifteen miles from his house to Bella's. It had taken a good portion of the evening and it was dark when he got there. His father started to lay into him at the same time a bare chested and shoeless Sam walked out of the forest behind the Swan house carrying an even paler and seemingly smaller version of Bella than Jake remembered. Jared and Paul followed Sam out of the woods; their attire similar to his – cutoff shorts and bare feet.

The three of them looked like members of a cult – their builds, haircuts, and skin tones so similar it was as though his vision was in triplicate. He watched as Charlie took Bella from Sam's arms, struggling with her light weight. He frowned, thinking how easily Sam had carried Bella. It was as though she weighed next to nothing.

His musing was interrupted by Jared's harsh words, "What are you doing here? Thought Billy was leaving you at home."

Paul's barking laugh further irritated Jake as he added, "Can't you tell, Jer? The lovesick fool walked here."

Glaring at them he retorted back, "Bella's just a friend – I wanted to help."

"Your help's not needed."

"Boys," Harry reprimanded softly.

Jake glanced at Harry and mumbled "sorry" before he turned back to Jared and Paul. For the first time ever, he noticed how much Paul's physique had changed. He noted the large expanses of copper-colored skin which seemed to stretch over firm muscles.

_Where the hell was that thought coming from? _It wasn't like him to stare at another guy in fascination like he was currently doing.

As he glanced at Paul again, their eyes met and the strangest thing happened – he felt a spark of electricity running along his limbs. Desire furloughing in his body; awakening him in ways that had his cheeks pinking. His skin felt overheated and sensitive. His jeans pulled tight against his groin and he was grateful for the darkness of the evening.

After that night, he avoided Sam and his gang at all costs. He didn't understand what happened. Or why he had those feelings. It didn't make any sense. He was attracted to girls despite the odd desires Paul inspired. He even began to date a classmate of his named Jessica.

* * *

At the end of the night, they stood awkwardly in the parking lot of the movie theater – both waiting for their parents to arrive to pick them up. He noticed she kept glancing slyly at his lips – at least that's where he thought she was looking.

When she ran her small pink tongue over her lips for what seemed to be the twentieth time, he went for it. Reaching forward, he captured her jaw in one hand and tilted her face up towards his. Then he leaned down and softly touched his lips to hers. It was so different from the time he had managed to kiss Leah when she was 14 and he was only 11.

The kiss blossomed. His other hand ventured to cup the back of her head while her hands wrapped around his neck. Their lips parted and he tentatively thrust his tongue forward into her mouth. The sensation of the roughness of her tongue compared to the softness of her lips was heavenly. The kiss continued to deepen as their bodies were pulled closer – as though they were magnetized, attracted by an unseen force.

It was the honking of a horn and an all too familiar jeer that broke the young lovers apart, "Will you look at that – Jake's getting some action! Hey, Jess when you get tired of playing with little boys – come see me – I'll show you how it's done."

"Paul, knock it off," Jared barked, reaching over to smack Paul upside the head.

Paul's barking laugh filled the air, as he remarked, "Whatever."

Jake's face was scarlet in embarrassment and rage. His hands trembled and he pulled them into fists – an attempt to stop their shaking. He hated Paul – loathed him, but at the same time his head expressed the thought, his heart stuttered and beat awkwardly.

"Asshole," he murmured under his breath; Jared's truck pulling away in the same moment.

At first, he didn't realize that his expression was showing every emotion. It was only once he looked back at Jessica and saw her cower that he comprehended it. He unclenched his fists and he scrubbed his face with his palms, an attempt to erase the anger from his face.

"I'm sorry," he told her softly. "I don't know why I let him get to me."

"He's a jerk, Jake – he's always been one. I had a good time tonight until we were interrupted by those idiots," she said with a small smile.

"Me too," he replied, returning her gesture with a smile of his own.

It was the first of many dates he and Jessica enjoyed together. Though they came to an end when Bella started showing up at his house; as much as he wanted a relationship with Jessica – she couldn't understand why he needed to help Bella. So, he chose a friendship of more than a decade over a relationship of a few weeks.

* * *

If he couldn't have Jessica, perhaps he could have Bella. It seemed wrong to replace one girl with another, but he still felt those strange feelings of loneliness and melancholy. In his heart, he knew Bella was using him – so did it matter if he used her similarly?

It seemed all was well – not perfect, but it was something. He slowly healed the broken bits of Bella and watched as the color returned to her cheeks, weight returned to her frame, and she laughed and smiled – though it still seemed to surprise her each time she did. He played at holding her hand, sitting close to her, and breathing in her scent – but it all felt wrong. It wasn't what he was expecting.

The changes which had been happening on the rez continued and within a few weeks of Bella coming into his life, his best friend – his and Quil's best friend Embry Call stopped talking to them. Embry followed Sam and his gang around like a lost puppy.

_How dare Sam recruit Embry into his gang of miscreants?_

His behavior was a mirror to Jared and Paul's – all it took was Sam telling them to jump and they did. Jake was angry and confused; maybe even a bit scared. The strange desires and feelings he had that night so long ago weighed heavily in his mind.

His anger and confusion continued to overwhelm him and when Bella invited him to a movie, Fist Punch - he felt obligated to go, even though it didn't seem like a good idea. He sat there awkwardly on one side of Bella while a friend of hers from school sat on the other side – a guy named Mike. The movie was a typical action flick – blood, explosions, shooting and fighting. He couldn't help but laugh at the cheesiness of it all which earned him the glare of the theater's occupants.

After the movie was over, the three of them walked out to the lobby. Bella left him and Mike alone while she went to use the ladies' room. Jake's head was pounding and he felt feverish. He had been feeling out of sorts for the past week, and he wasn't in the mood for conflict, but Mike had other ideas.

"Why'd she invite you," Mike sneered. "Aren't you like 2 grades younger than us?"

"So what," he replied with a shrug.

"I'm going to tell you this once – stay away from her. I've been waiting for the opportunity to date her since Edward left. I'm not going to let some poor kid from the rez mess up my chances with her."

His skin boiled, his fists shook as he growled back, "She's a friend – nothing more. If she wants to date you she can, but I get the feeling she doesn't desire to be alone with you – otherwise she wouldn't have invited me."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Mike retorted, stepping closer to Jake.

More than a few inches separated their height and Jake couldn't believe the audacity of this puny, pale-faced brat. His next steps brought him closer and it took all his strength to keep from wrapping his long fingers around Mike's neck. His lips pulled back and he bared his teeth – the expression animalistic as were the growls which rose from his throat.

His nostrils flared as the scent of fresh urine filled the air. Before he had time to bask in the glory of making Mike piss his pants, hot hands grabbed his arms roughly and pulled him backwards. Looking down, he realized the hands were familiar; the color the same as his. A glance up revealed Sam speaking in low tones to Mike. It meant whoever was walking him away was part of Sam's gang.

He started struggling, trying to pull himself free, but the hands on his arms tightened. He nearly tripped over his feet when the three of them spun around to walk forward. He had no choice but to follow their lead. They walked out of the theater around into the alley and then into the forest behind it.

Once they reached the thick covering of the forest, Jake began to notice things he hadn't before. It was long past twilight but he could clearly see the details of the forest – the trees, the leaves, and even the small animals scurrying around. Sounds were amplified – the batting of a bird's wing, the chirp of a cricket on his right side, and a frog basking in joy as it caught its dinner. He didn't notice the arms gripping him had loosened, but the instinct to be free of restraint was ingrained and he wrenched himself free.

Too hard, it seemed as he fell to the forest floor. His body sprawled inelegantly on the dirt and debris littering it. The cold and wet soaked his clothing, but he didn't feel it. He had his anger to fuel his veins; its fire ran through him and he was on his feet in seconds, facing his two attackers.

"You – !" he growled loudly, unable to put to thoughts his words.

Jared backed away in fear. Jake's eyes were tinged gold, his lips pulled back and his teeth bared. Jared knew it was a sign that the phase was imminent. All it would take was a small push – only he didn't want to be the one to do it.

Paul stared at the young man the gods had deemed his and felt his resentment rise to the surface. All he had ever wanted was to leave this place – now, not only was he tied to it because he turned into a hairy beast to battle vampires, but his soul mate was destined to be the tribe's chief.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he taunted.

He would never admit how the ferocity in Jake's demeanor got his blood boiling with desire. Or admit how much he wanted to twine his fingers roughly in Jake's hair, pulling his head down so their lips could meet in a bruising kiss.

Jake roared, phasing and then he lunged at Paul. He howled when he missed Paul by only millimeters as Paul had anticipated Jake's movements. Out of all the pack, his reflexes were the fastest and at the moment, it was one good thing to come out of this mess. At least he wouldn't end up with a ruined face like Emily – a reminder every day of how fucked up the gods truly were.

Paul phased, his shorts tearing in the process and he immediately went on the offensive. The russet wolf was larger than him, but he refused to back down. It wasn't in his nature to be submissive and he would be damned if he would follow the _rules_ of imprinting now. His life had been fine until he had looked into Jake's chocolate brown eyes.

_What?! What are you talking about?_ Jake asked; shock evident in his voice.

_Nothing, _he replied. Making a vow to lock his thoughts down even tighter than he had them for the past few weeks – no one knew, nor would they ever. _Still feeling like some big hotshot, Black? Gonna kick my ass like you were going to with that pale kid?_

_You're an asshole, Paul._

Their thoughts silent while they waited for the other to attack. In the end, Paul attacked first – patience wasn't his strong suit. His dark silver body crashed into Jake's and he felt the crunch of a rib breaking. Jake's snapping jaws came within inches of his hind leg as he turned to regroup for another attack. As he faced his opponent again, he looked for a weakness; some place that he could inflict maximum damage with the least amount of harm to himself.

They parried back and forth, but were too evenly matched. For every success Paul gained; Jake gained one too. It was hopeless; that thought signaled Paul's defeat. His guard lowered for a second, just long enough for Jake to get the upper hand. He winced, his heart breaking when Jake's teeth sliced into the meat of his neck. As his blood flowed from the puncture marks, it felt like there were hot tears running from his eyes.

He slipped into his human form while Jake's massive jaw was still wrapped around his neck. How he managed to do so without being seriously injured he didn't know. The tears he had imagined were real. It was more than defeat he felt – naked and silently crying on the forest floor – he couldn't put it into words. All he had ever desired was to be wanted.

_Shouldn't his imprint recognize their bond? _

It was how Sam and Embry found them a few minutes later. Jake had let go of Paul's neck, but hadn't phased back. He seemed confused and rattled by the events. Paul remained crouched on the ground while Jared stood in the shadows, a silent observer to something he couldn't fathom.

"What happened?" Sam's booming voice filled the night air.

"Nothing…nothing at all…" Paul muttered softly.

"I don't know," Jared replied, coming out of his trance.

"I don't fucking understand the shit you do, Paul. Damn it. You're bleeding pretty badly there," Sam said, pausing as he crouched to look closer at Paul's injuries. "Are those bite marks?"

"Just leave it be! I don't want to talk about it," Paul snarled, pulling away from Sam's scrutiny.

"Fine," he started, backing away before throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.  
"Have it your way. You better have Sue take a look at that if it's not looking better by tomorrow."

"I will." His words were weak, but if there was one thing about Paul, it was that he always kept his word.

Paul's naked copper-colored body became a blur of motion as he stood abruptly. His shape trembling and blurring before their eyes; the familiar stretching and breaking of tissue and bones happening until a dark silver wolf appeared. In a flash, the wolf darted off into the forest, disappearing so quickly they wondered if they had all imagined it.

Jake stared off into the forest, watching Paul's retreating form. He whined softly as his thoughts raced. He felt pulled in the direction Paul had run to. The same feelings from months ago crept over him and he wondered what it all meant. He had caught a glimpse into Paul's mind – just a flash, but it was enough to make him wonder if his desires weren't one-sided.

_And if they weren't – what did it all mean?_

* * *

It took less than a week for Jake to settle into being a member of the pack. He easily got the hang of phasing and his previously erratic moods calmed so that he was nearly his normal sunny self. The pull he felt towards Paul didn't lessen any and he still wasn't closer to getting an answer. Paul was avoiding him and he was too scared to ask anyone about it.

His life took on a strange sort of normalcy – not that a "normal" person would view it that way, but he was able to. He finally understood all the secretive looks and talk; the need for the elders to have all their frequent meetings. Why Sam had broken up with Leah and even the source of Emily's scars.

It was two weeks before Quil joined them, but in those few short days – his and Embry's best friend had frantically tried to follow them. One day he had chased after them down the road and ended up being picked up by Bella. After Bella dropped Quil off at his house, she came over to Jake's and demanded answers.

All the sordid secrets, she had kept from him while he put her back together were out in the open. Though she tried to deny her knowledge – little did she know that his transformation gave him the ability to "sniff" out the truth.

Hot anger washed over him when she denied knowing about the Cullen's true nature. It was _their_ fault that he and the others were trapped on the rez – soldiers drafted into an army against their will. He stood in front of her and trembled; his fists clenched as lie after lie fell from her lips.

_He had given up so much for her – Jessica and now his life! _

He couldn't stop it; his body began to shimmer as heat roared through him. He was going to phase and there was nothing he could do. Not even his conscience could stop his body's urge to transform into the monster she had unwittingly created.

He roared in anger and lunged toward her; his body stretching – each tensile fiber pulled to its breaking point. He was barely cognizant of Paul's wolf slamming into him and throwing him off balance. Paul's actions were quick, but not enough to prevent Bella from being injured. Jake's front paw raked down her leg and she crumpled to the ground.

In an instant, Jake turned on Paul. The two of them rolling and tussling toward the forest behind the Black house. His head was a red haze of anger that prevented him from hearing what Paul was trying to say. The words and message were jumbled causing his wolf to act instinctively – the wolf seeing Paul as a threat which had to be eliminated.

It took too long for Jake to come to his senses. As his massive head rammed into Paul's side, throwing the smaller wolf off-balance and into a tree, pain shot through him. He didn't understand why he hurt when Paul had barely touched him. His chest ached, throbbing in discomfort and he was unable to take a deep enough breath to fill his lungs.

Lightheadedness swamped him and he passed out. His large russet-colored body slumped awkwardly onto the forest floor. The force of him throwing Paul into the tree had also knocked Paul unconscious. The two of them phasing back into their human forms the moment they passed out.

When Jake and Paul came to, Sam was standing over them – his hands on his hips while his lips were pursed and anger deepened the lines of his face. His tone sharp, leaving no room for apologies or arguments.

"Enough. I don't know what's gotten into you two, but I've already discussed it with the elders. You two will be spending the next 3 days together to work out your issues."

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"You can't do that! There's no way my dad agreed to this!" Jake protested.

"He's the one who suggested it. There's a cabin deep in the forest where your great-grandfather would go to think. That's where you two will be staying the next few days. Both of you need to go home and pack a bag." He handed a list to each one of them. "Emily's getting together some food for you to take along. I expect the two of you at our house in one hour. Don't even think about finding a way around this."

"But who's going to care for my dad?"

"We've got it all figured out. Seth will be staying with Billy and the pack will check in on him too. It gives us an opportunity to see if how close Seth is to phasing."

Sam turned and walked away while Jake and Paul avoided looking at each other. The silence was uncomfortable and riddled with secret desires. They had managed to avoid each other for the past few weeks. There hadn't been a single opportunity where they had been alone together. Now they were going to have 3 days – alone in the middle of nowhere – with only each other for company.

Fear and excitement coursed through their veins. The pull which they each felt throbbed in time with the beat of their hearts. The air shimmered with the possibility of what could be. It seemed the two of them were in their own private world – a bubble of paradise. And who knows how long they would have sat there if Billy's voice hadn't interrupted them.

"Jake – hurry up and get your things packed!"

They both started; Jake took a deep breath, his lungs filling with Paul's scent and he shuddered. He hazarded a side-glance at Paul's form and noticed Paul's stiff posture and demeanor, which thankfully and effectively killed his ardor. He couldn't imagine trying to explain why _little Jake_ felt the need to make an appearance.

"Umm, yeah, I'm gonna go… I guess I'll see you in a bit…" he rambled, more to himself than Paul.

He didn't wait for Paul to acknowledge his comment; instead, he stood and ran toward his house. The sooner he got packed and to Sam's – well, it was all the sooner this_ punishment_ would be over. He could do this. Survive 3 days alone with Paul.

_It couldn't be that bad, could it?_

* * *

Sam watched, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off his throbbing headache, as Jake and Paul walked into the wilderness. According to Billy, it had been years since the cabin had been used, so the state of disrepair was unknown. They had sent the boys with all the supplies they could possibly need – a couple of lanterns and a small camping stove, sleeping bags, and food to last them for closer to a week. There was also a stream nearby where they could get fresh water. Jake had brought a small hatchet he could use to cut down wood if they needed it and lastly, they both knew how to make traps if they wanted to catch some fresh game.

For 3 days, they would be alone and dependent on each other for survival. The final rule was that neither was allowed to phase unless they were in danger from a vampire. The elders seemed convinced that having them work together would be the key to fixing the problems between them. By not having them near the pack or their families – they had no choice but to work out their differences.

* * *

_This sucks._

It was all Paul could think. Any other thoughts were dangerous. Like thinking about being alone with Jake for 3 days. Seeing him every moment of the day. Smelling his unique scent – a curious mix of salt, earth, and pine. This was more than punishment, it was torture. He wished he had fessed up and told Sam why he was so twitchy around Jake. Or talked to Old Quil; maybe the old man would have some voodoo spell which could reverse an imprint.

Meanwhile, Jake was praying to his ancestors and begging them to help him maintain his small grip of sanity. He felt like his was fighting a losing battle. Walking nearly hip-to-hip with Paul as the rarely used trail didn't allow them to be further apart. It felt wrong to follow Paul and strangely, it felt wrong to have Paul follow him. It was _right_ for Paul to be at his side.

It would be so easy to swing his arm just right, allowing their skin to touch. Or go even further and grasp Paul's long fingers with his own. Their two hands melding into one. He groaned in disgust at his thoughts. It wasn't that it was wrong to feel this way about another guy – it was that this was Paul. And Paul would probably beat the crap out of him for even thinking thoughts like these.

The sun was setting by the time they reached the cabin in the woods. Despite its age and the fact it had seen better days, it was sturdy enough. The roof was sound and only one of the four windows was broken. It simply meant they would have to find something to put over it to keep the elements out.

The furniture inside had seen better days. Various animals over the years had made the place home during the colder months of the year. They set their supplies down on the small wooden table in one of the corners, turning on the two lamps they had brought with them. Then they set to work cleaning things up a bit.

"The chimney seems clear," Paul surmised as he pulled one of the chains in the chimney and the damper opened up, giving him a clear view to the treetops as he peered up the flue.

"Well, let's just start a small fire and make sure it doesn't smoke too much before adding more."

The broken bits of furniture which had been destroyed over time were gathered and a few were placed on the hearth. Paul added some paper he had brought with to help start a fire and then used a match to light it. Within a few minutes a small fire was going, giving the room a soft glow and providing warmth. The light was nice along with the warmth though the latter wasn't necessary. Not when you ran at 108.9 degrees.

"Are you hungry?" Jake asked as he added a few more pieces of wood to the fire.

Paul shrugged, his voice betraying a hint of nervousness when he replied, "A bit… You don't have to."

Jake laughed softly, "It's not like it's a big deal. I just figured a couple of hot dogs roasted over the fire and I think Em threw in some chips."

"Sure. I'm going to go and check out the stream your dad mentioned." He motioned to the plastic jugs on the table. "These all the containers that need to be filled?"

"Yep, looks about right."

When Paul returned from his errand the two of them laid their sleeping bags out and sat on them and ate. Neither said much. The tension from earlier was still there. It remained heavy and omnipresent. Rather than attempt conversation, they both claimed exhaustion once they were done eating and crawled into their sleeping bags, praying that sleep would come quickly and easily.

It wasn't meant to be. The quiet sounds of the forest intermingled with the rasping sound of their breathing and the soft gallop of their hearts. Their stomachs twisted in anxiety. The food they had only just consumed threatened to reappear.

Each of them lay there, listening to the other breathe and trying to discern whether the other was still awake. Though neither moved a muscle for fear if the other was sleeping that they would wake them up, and have to explain why they were so restless. It was hours before they finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Awakening the next morning, their bodies stiff and tense from their poor night's sleep, they both sat up and stretched. A flush crept over their high cheekbones at the realization they were staring at each other. Their eyes filled with longing and embarrassment before darting away to look anywhere but at the person sitting in front of them.

The day moved too slowly. They had been banned from bringing any sort of entertainment. The goal was for them to work out their differences and that could only be done if there weren't the distractions of the pack, their friends, or any other thing they could use as a reason to not deal with their underlying issue with each other.

It only made sense that when one was hungry that they asked the other if they wanted something. When Paul wandered outside to find some wood to cut, Jake followed and helped bring it back to the cabin. Though the day wasn't hot – they were guys and had been working outside, so they got a bit sweaty. A dip in the stream seemed like the perfect idea. They could get more drinking water, cool off, and get clean – all at the same time.

If anything, their spontaneous dip made things even more uncomfortable. Each was even more aware of the other. The tension was thick enough to cut with the world's dullest blade. That night when Paul accidentally bumped into Jake, because he was too busy trying to focus on anything other than Jake, a zing of electricity shot through them both.

Paul's eyes reluctantly rose upward to Jake's. "Sorry," he mumbled.

His light brown eyes had flecks of gold and green that Jake hadn't noticed before. Jake watched as Paul's teeth flashed for a moment before taking a tiny section of pale pink lip between them. Heat furrowed in his gut, his abdomen clenching in anticipation – he wanted his teeth to be nibbling on that pink flesh and his tongue to soothe the sting.

Paul's eyes widened as he stood frozen under Jake's scrutiny. Those limpid pools of milk chocolate that were Jake's eyes drew him in. While they all cut their hair short after their first phase, Jake's had grown out some. The length gave it the appearance that it would be soft and smooth and his hand ached to touch it.

It was hard to say who made the first move – perhaps they moved at the exact same time. Two polar opposites, yet they had been reversed; instead, of pushing away from each other, they were pulled together.

Jake's soft lips meeting his, whispering against them, "Don't" as Paul's hand and fingers threaded through Jake's hair, clenching it tightly within his grasp and pulling Jake's head closer to his.

It was with tentative caresses and slow movements that they explored the expanses of copper-colored skin. The gentle kiss Jake had initiated grew into something that rivaled nothing either had ever experienced. Paul groaned, pressing his body closer to Jake's. The invitation of his parted lips was all Jake had been waiting for. His tongue thrust inside, tracing the hot and moist interior.

As time passed, their hands became bold; their caresses no longer gentle and soft, but rough and urgent. Paul's hand slid between their bodies, his fingers deftly undoing the button and zipper of Jake's cutoffs before sliding inside and gripping Jake's hard length. He expertly and firmly stroked Jake's cock; his thumb rolling over the swollen tip and capturing the bead of pre-cum leaking from it.

Jake pressed firmer into Paul's hand. His lips broke away from Paul's as a loud groan escaped them. His fingers clenched Paul's shoulders; his head fell to rest near the spot where Paul's neck met his collarbone. His breathing ragged and unsteady, his hips rolling and jerking as he encouraged Paul to continue.

His thoughts were chaotic as he tried to make sense of what was happening; if this was actually happening. His heart thundered in his chest, threatening to break free. His voice hoarse and husky as he pleaded, "Please…Paul…please." He wanted and needed something more but he wasn't sure what it was.

Paul continued the rhythm of his hand while his other hand twined in Jake's thick locks of hair, pulling up Jake's head that rested on the crook of his neck. His lips pressed against Jake's in a bruising kiss. His tongue thrust inside; the sweeping motion of it was needy and frantic before he pulled away and nipped at Jake's lips. His mouth blazed a trail along Jake's jawline – the faintest hint of stubble was present – up towards his ear. The rounded lobe was captured between his teeth as he nibbled on it, tugging slightly, and finally his tongue softened the sting.

His voice rough; a near growl in Jake's ear. "What, Jake? What do you need?"

The question lingered in the air; patiently, he waited for Jake's answer. Their breathing filled the silence. Paul was sure he knew what Jake wanted, but he wanted to hear the words. It wasn't enough that all the signs were there – this wasn't his first time, well, it was but it wasn't – consent was key. The last thing he wanted was for whatever this was to blow up in his face.

The tickling sensation of long fingers traversing down along his ribs startled him. His breathing turned uneven, alternating between him holding it and shallow pants. He felt lightheaded, whether it was from lack of oxygen, nerves – who knew? The fingers were nowhere near as nimble as his had been; they struggled with the button fly of his jeans, slipping and brushing against his cock as it strained the denim as they freed each metal button.

The answer he was waiting for was given as Jake's rough palm slid down into his loosened jeans and tugged his cock. "You," Jake declared.

"Jesus," Paul swore as Jake's hand copied his own.

He allowed Jake's hand to stroke him as he did the same, but it wasn't long before they didn't have the room or ability to maneuver as he wanted to. There were still too many articles of clothing between them and their skin felt overheated; the lightheadedness he felt earlier returned with a vengeance. Removing his hand from Jake, he took a step backwards, putting the smallest amount of distance between them.

Jake's eyes popped open, his gaze meeting Paul's. He searched Paul's face, trying to find out if he had done something wrong. A frown appeared on his features, his brows drawing together and the strangest sense of loss fell over him.

_Maybe he had been wrong – Paul didn't really want him…_

Paul saw the uncertainty in Jake's eyes; the confusion and hurt, which lingered on his face. He pushed his jeans down, sliding them over his hips. His cock bounced as it was released from the tight confines. He continued to slide them down his legs, bending over slightly to push them down to his ankles. Then he righted himself and used his feet to push them off the rest of the way.

He stood there naked, Jake's gaze travelling over his body. His arms hung awkwardly at his side – he was unsure where to put them. Nerves crept over him, his gut clenched as he waited for Jake to make a move. An eternity passed before he heard Jake's low growl; one of appreciation he assumed as Jake's cutoffs made the same descent his clothing had made only moments before.

As soon as Jake's cutoffs were off, his hands reached forward and he grabbed Paul roughly, pulling their bodies together. His mouth attacked Paul's; his hips thrust forward and he quickly realized why Paul had pulled away earlier. He tugged Paul downward until they were both kneeling on the sleeping bags.

"I need…" Paul murmured, his hands greedily stroking Jake. "I want…"

His words trailing off; he couldn't find a way to explain what he wanted or needed. The desire to be dominated and taken was a foreign concept to him. He had always been a mini-Alpha wolf. It was why the elders and Sam thought he and Jake had so many issues – their wolves would have fought for dominance if they were in the wild.

He reached his hand further down and cupped Jake's sack, tugging gently and reaching a single finger to press on the bundle of nerves between his sack and ass. Jake's hot mouth sucked on his neck, near the same spot where he carried tiny indentations from Jake's teeth.

When Jake attempted to mimic the same actions, but missed, his finger plunging into the puckered flesh of his ass, he swore. His body stiffening in an odd mix of pain and pleasure; the invasion unexpected yet welcomed.

"Sorry," Jake apologized.

A burning sensation accompanied the removal, which left him with a sense of emptiness. That was the moment that he realized what he wanted – no, needed. And the thoughts of whether it was normal or right went out the window.

Only the logistics of it were skewed. He wasn't naïve enough to think that it would be a good idea to let Jake penetrate him without any preparation or lube. Jake had other ideas though as he pushed Paul backwards until he was on his back. Jake focused on pleasuring Paul while Paul focused on coming up with a solution. Jake's lips and tongue making their way down Paul's body.

Jake was fascinated by the straining of Paul's stomach muscles and cock as he began his descent. Paul's body rose and shied away from his touch at the same time. He had never been this up close and personal with another cock and Paul's was different from his own – slightly thinner, but longer and uncut. The purple tip poked out from the smooth covering of foreskin.

He licked his lips several times; his mouth had gone dry with the direction of his thoughts. His hand gripped Paul's cock and with a single stroke, he uncovered what had been hiding. His lips fell open, his tongue thrusting forward as his mouth encircled Paul's cock, taking his first taste of Paul; musky and salty.

Paul's hand reached down and circled Jake's hand which remained still; he directed Jake's hand to continue its stroking motions while Jake's tongue teased the sensitive underside. As he lay there with his hips straining upward and needing more friction and pressure, he remembered he had brought the same bag he used last summer he had been seeing some girl from Forks – Laura or Lauren – he couldn't remember. But he remembered that she had always been dry no matter how much foreplay he did. The bag had a bottle of lube for just such an occasion.

"Wait…stop," he said through clenched teeth. His cock rebelled against his brain as his hips continued to softly rise toward Jake.

Jake stopped; his hand stilling and he raised his head. Paul was flushed, sweat beading on his forehead and his teeth were clenched as though he was in pain. He watched as Paul took several deep breaths in and out; his exhalations shuddering.

"I want…" Paul closed his eyes, afraid there would be disgust on Jake's face when he made his desires known. "It feels really good, but I want…I want to try…do something else."

Jake swallowed thickly, responding quietly, "Umm, sure…what?" His hand moved completely off Paul and he backed away slightly, shifting his weight onto his haunches.

Sitting up, Paul spied his bag lying in the corner. He pushed himself up and walked over to it, unzipping the small front pocket and pulling out the bottle of lube. When he turned around to walk back over to Jake, the high color in his cheeks had deepened to a scarlet color.

_What exactly is your brilliant plan, Lahote?_ He thought to himself. Nothing came to mind, so he settled for tossing the lube to Jake who caught it and glanced down at it. Jake's cheeks reddening just as much as his own and the bottle slid out of Jake's suddenly boneless fingers.

"Umm…okay…I'm not…yeah…"

Paul sat down across from Jake, his voice quiet as he tried to put into words what he wanted, "Look, we don't have to, but…I don't know…I just want…" he shrugged and exhaled loudly. "I just want you to…umm… earlier when you…it felt good and I want…fuck…"

Jake suddenly understood – or thought he did – what Paul was asking. "You want me to…umm…" _Jesus, Jake – what the hell is your problem? You can't even spit out the words, but had your mouth wrapped around his cock not even five minutes ago? Grow up!_

He started over, "You want me to _fuck_ you?" The word and phrase sounded peculiar to his ears, but it wasn't like anything that had happened so far was a normal occurrence in his life. He was sitting naked with Paul of all people, their dicks hard and the scent of desire and lust cloaking the air.

"Yeah," Paul answered without lifting his head.

"You're sure?"

"Jesus! Is this gonna be 20 questions? If you don't want to or whatever, forget I said anything. I know it's fucking…weird…messed up – whatever," he snarled, his fingers angrily combing through his shorn locks.

"I'm not trying to make it that way," Jake apologized. "It's…well, I don't want it to be something that… I don't know… I want to be sure that you're okay with it."

His words seemed to hit home with Paul as in the next moment Paul's head raised and their eyes locked, "If I didn't want it – I wouldn't say anything. I've never done this with anyone, but I want this. I want you."

His words finalized it. Jake crept closer until their bodies were touching and he leaned down and kissed Paul's lips softly. "Okay. Tell me what to do."

Paul broke away and positioned himself on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. The excitement of what was going to happen, had his heart pounding and it thundered in his ears. Softly, he instructed Jake to come closer and he shuddered at the feel of heat rolling off Jake's body as it touched him.

He gasped at the first touch of Jake's lubed finger on the puckered bit of skin. The cold, slippery feel of the lube contrasted with the intense heat of his skin. Slowly and gently, Jake slid a single finger inside. The tight ring of muscle protested at the intrusion, clamping down; he felt a slight stretching feeling, but none of the burning discomfort from earlier. He breathed deep and willed his body to relax and before long he began to rock his hips, seeking more than what Jake's finger could give him.

Jake added a second finger to the first. This time they slid in even easier and he thrust them in and out. When Paul's hips began to rock again, he added a third, stretching Paul's entrance further. As he spread his fingers, his middle finger bumped against a small hard bit of flesh that had Paul crying out his name. Each time he stroked it, Paul's body seemed to shiver and convulse slightly; the groans from Paul's lips were music to his ears.

"Jake, now…please."

Jake removed his fingers from Paul and noticed how it stayed relaxed and open, waiting for his entry. He added a bit more lube, only this time just on the end of his cock before he lined up. He pressed his cock firmly and slowly forward, feeling just a bit of lingering tension, which released once the head of his cock moved past the outermost ring. He continued to push forward until it seemed he reached that same spot his finger had stroked earlier. He thrust forward a fraction of an inch more and then pulled back, leaving only the head of his cock inside before thrusting forward again.

His initial thrusts were slow and gentle, taking into account the newness and unfamiliarity of it all. As he felt more confident, his thrusts increased in tempo and force. Paul's body rocked backwards toward him when he pulled away and pushed back when he thrust forward. He felt his pleasure building as he spiraled towards his release and he knew he couldn't hold on too much longer.

Clumsily, he reached his hand around and grasped Paul's cock. He struggled to maintain his rhythm of thrusts and stroking Paul's cock. It was too much for an inexperienced guy to maintain and Paul realized it.

Paul leaned further down, resting his head and shoulder on the ground and then reached his right hand down and pushed Jake's hand away. His hand replaced Jake's as he stroked himself. He could feel a hot and prickling sensation, indicating he was close to orgasm. He stroked himself and rocked his hips back and forth. His breath came in shallow pants as his vision dimmed and he felt something he hadn't ever felt before in any of his sexual experiences.

Jake felt the moment that Paul's orgasm hit. His cock was pulled and squeezed by the clenching muscles; it only took another thrust and he followed Paul. His hips stilled and his fingers dug into Paul's hips as pleasure shot through him. He stayed still until he felt he could move and then pulled out, lying down on his back next to Paul.

Neither of them said anything at first. Instead, they lay there with catching their breaths and staring at the ceiling of the cabin. Their skin rapidly cooled in the night air, the sheen of sweat evaporating.

It had been amazing and surreal and something else that neither could quite describe. And what they were going to do with this new development – was still unanswered. But did they need an answer? Or was it better to let it be what it was?

"That was…" Paul began.

"I know…" Jake finished.

The unspoken words in-between answered their questions. It was whatever they wanted it to be.

They would figure it out together.

* * *

**AN: **About the only thing that could make this better would be the addition of Leah...


End file.
